


♡ Again ♡

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Este es mi primer KuroOi, lo escribí para mi mejor amiga Sabri hace un año. Te amo nena ♥





	♡ Again ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer KuroOi, lo escribí para mi mejor amiga Sabri hace un año. Te amo nena ♥

** Punto de vista: Kuroo **

**I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I never had a yearning quite like this before  
** **Now that you are walking right through my door**

Otro día despertando en cama ajena, otro día sin saber su nombre y otro día de escabullirme para evitar la confrontación.

Algo normal en mi rutina, claro está, aunque últimamente se volvió una pesadilla.  
Nunca me importó encontrar una pareja o un alma gemela, esas afirmaciones a mi parecer son producto de los constates lavados de cerebro impresos en los cuentos de hadas, que desde pequeños nos hacen consumir.

Pero hoy es diferente, a pesar de cumplir correctamente con la rutina establecida, sentí un vacío que nunca antes había experimentado, la soledad finalmente se convertía en algo agobiante.  
No busqué nada en especial, ni siquiera busqué, pero la vida no va de acuerdo a tus planes... ella tiene sus propios planes para tí.

**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
**

**And if that day comes  
**

**I know we could win  
** **I wonder if I'll ever see you again**

No puedo negar que me atrajo todo de él a simple vista: Su cabello castaño, perfectamente curvado que realzaba sus hermosas facciones, su cuerpo era lo normal para deportistas como nosotros, pero delicado, algo entre el ying y el yang, un gris que tornaba en colores pasteles. Sus ojos profundos de un color chocolate que los hacía resaltar donde fuere. Oikawa Tooru, así se presentó, guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa plástica, lo que no hizo más que hacerme sentir curiosidad.. "¿ _Cómo será una real_?".

No nos cruzamos en ninguno de los partidos de práctica, pero aprecié la intensidad de su juego y me sentí embelesado con la ardua concentración que empleaba en ellos.  
Aún creo que debo procesar lo que me sucedió, sólo intercambiamos un saludo, sólo eso, pero siento que quiero saber más de él a un nivel que hasta hace poco no imaginaba.

_"Me pregunto si nos volveremos a ver..."_

**A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Or take your crown, never**

Conforme a mi personalidad, busqué en cada rincón el saber mas de tí y conseguí información valiosa, era de esperarse.  
El pequeño de Karasuno te llamaba " _El Gran Rey_ " y con fuego en sus ojos relataba las miles de formas en las que has superado al resto de ellos con tu extrema habilidad.

Al poco tiempo, también descubrí que tenías una debilidad: Los Genios.  
Al parecer tenías la costumbre de sobre esforzarte pero nunca podías con ellos, ni con Kageyama, ni con Ushijima, al cual odiabas profundamente por su actitud, hey, a nadie le caen bien los simplones!

Ese miedo que tenías, creí que era infundado, pues tu talento te hacía brillar mas que a cualquier otra estrella.  
Algo me hizo pensar que, si tuviésemos la oportunidad de acercarnos, no dejaría que nadie se lleve tu corona, ni hoy, ni nunca.  
Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír de forma sincera por única vez y es que sentí que eras algo así como un regalo del cielo, perfecto.

**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
** **I wonder if I'll ever see you again**

Finalmente llegó el día en el que podía verte de nuevo y no me explicaba el por qué de mi ansiedad, seguramente no recordabas ni siquiera mi nombre. Estaba equivocado.

" _Tetsu-chan, ha pasado tiempo_ ~" tu voz cantarina entonó mi nombre a medida que entrabas en el gimnasio.

Me habías estado observando también, y yo, te había subestimado. Durante todo ese día, ambos compartimos más que palabras, pues el inconsciente me traicionó en cuanto te vi en la noche y no pude evitarlo, quería sentir tus dulces labios rosar los míos.  
Y así, sin decir palabra alguna e intentar apartarme, correspondiste sin meditarlo aquel contacto hambriento, tirando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en una clara señal de anhelo, mientras que yo, presionaba tu cuerpo con el mio contra la pared.

Yo no podía creer que estaba besándote mientras nos bañaba la intensa luz de las estrellas, brillantes testigos de la perdición en la que nos embarcamos.

**And everytime, I've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen, without a king  
I longed for you, my love forever**

Durante toda esa semana, nuestros encuentros fueron cada vez más apasionados y no pudimos evitar hacer preguntas personales, querer saber más del otro, aunque yo sentía en mi interior que ya sabía todo de tí, por lo que te dejé conocerme en la misma profundidad.

Supe que todo lo que sabía era cierto, eras un Gran Rey, sentado en un trono inalcanzable pero a la vez tan vulnerable y en soledad, tal vez era eso lo que te faltaba. También pude conocer tu costado sincero cuándo por fin me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa que antes no había visto.

En cuanto a mí, sentí un extraño sentimiento llenando mi vaso vacío de a poco, casi sin darme cuenta porque, para ese momento ya estaba encaminado en un paso sin retorno.  
Disfruté cada momento junto al castaño capitán, como si fuese el último, hasta que en una pícara demostración de afecto, susurró a mi oído que nos volveríamos a ver más seguido de lo que imaginaba.

Y así te fuiste, colmando mi ser de expectativa y ansiedad.

**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
** **I know we could win  
** **I wonder if I'll ever see you again**

Por azar del destino volviste, aunque por tu cuenta a la gran ciudad. Tenías asuntos que arreglar pues para mi alegría, la Universidad a la que ibas a asistir era la de Tokio.

Ahora entiendo tu última frase de aquella vez.

Caminamos por la noche como si fuese nuestro ambiente preferido, mirando las estrellas que la habitaban con una sonrisa cómplice, pues ellas conocían nuestro secreto mejor guardado.  
Aquella vez no pude contenerme y estrujé tu delicada figura contra uno de los árboles cercanos, dejándote saber que iba enserio, que no escaparías a lo que venía, era inevitable.

Prácticamente corrimos, ignorando el Skytree que tanto querías ver y agitados, devastados por la anticipación, nos devoramos mutuamente por horas en tu habitación de hotel hasta que no pudimos más, aunque tras un pequeño descanso no pudimos evitar volver a unir nuestros cuerpos de aquella manera.

Se sentía como un vicio recién descubierto y nuevamente, pasé días en tu compañía hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos, pero no fué como las otras veces.  
Esta despedida era un hasta luego, pues dentro de algunos meses volverías para quedarte definitivamente.

Me diste una sonrisa cómplice y un beso apasionado en la estación de tren sin importar los ojos curiosos que estaban sobre nosotros. Por primera vez no me importaba nada más.

Cuando contemplé la soledad de mi habitación, supe comprender que ya no me sentía sólo, a pesar de la infame distancia, aún percibía tu esencia acompañándome adonde quiera que fuere.

**_"Definitivamente me pregunto.. ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?"_ **


End file.
